Gleðibankinn
|year = 1986 |position = 16th |points = 19 |previous = -- |next = Hægt og hljótt }} Gleðibankinn was the debut song for Iceland at the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 in Bergen performed by the group ICY. The song is an up-tempo number about "the bank of joy", which the band sings is where one's happiness is to be found. As they put it, "You don't deposit your empty blues in the Bank of Joy". Further, because happiness is stored in a bank, it can be withdrawn anytime one is feeling depressed. On the night, it was performed 6th following the United Kingdom and preceding the Netherlands. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 19 points. Lyrics Icelandic= Tíminn líður hratt á gervihnatta öld Hraðar sérhvern dag, hraðar sérhvert kvöld Ertu stundum hugsandi yfir öllum gulu miðunum Þú tekur kannski of mikið út úr Gleðibankanum Hertu upp huga þinn, hnýttu allt í hnút Leggur ekkert inn, tekur bara út Syndir þínar sem þú aldrei drýgðir sitja í þankanum Óútleystur tékki í Gleðibankanum Þú skalt syngja lítið lag Um lífsgleðina sjálfa í brjósti þér Og láttu heyra að þú eigir lítið gleðihús Kósi lítið lag, sem gæti gripið mig og hvern sem er Þú leggur ekki inn í Gleðibankann tóman blús Þú skalt syngja lítið lag Um lífsgleðina sjálfa í brjósti þér Og láttu heyra að þú eigir lítið gleðihús Kósi lítið lag, sem gæti gripið mig og hvern sem er Þú leggur ekki inn í Gleðibankann tóman blús Hertu upp huga þinn, hnýttu allt í hnút Leggur ekkert inn, tekur bara út Syndir þínar sem þú aldrei drýgðir sitja í þankanum Óútleystur tékki í Gleðibankanum Þú skalt syngja lítið lag Um lífsgleðina sjálfa í brjósti þér Og láttu heyra að þú eigir lítið gleðihús Kósi lítið lag, sem gæti gripið mig og hvern sem er Þú leggur ekki inn í Gleðibankann tóman blús |-| Translation= Time flies by in the age of satellites Faster every day, faster every night Are you sometimes pondering over the bounced cheques Perhaps you're withdrawing too much from the Bank of Joy Cheer up and tie up all loose ends Never deposit, only withdraw The sins that you never committed lie dormant An uncashed cheque from the Bank of Joy You should sing a little song About the joy in life that's in your heart And let the world know that you have a house of joy A cosy little song that can grab you at any time You don't deposit your empty blues in the Bank of Joy You should sing a little song About the joy in life that's in your heart And let the world know that you have a house of joy A cosy little song that can grab you at any time You don't deposit your empty blues in the Bank of Joy Cheer up and tie up all loose ends Never deposit, only withdraw The sins that you never committed lie dormant An uncashed cheque from the Bank of Joy You should sing a little song About the joy in life that's in your heart And let the world know that you have a house of joy A cosy little song that can grab you at any time You don't deposit your empty blues in the Bank of Joy Video Category:Iceland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Debut Entries